Switching Adversaries
by Kandice
Summary: When an explosion occurs in Potions class, there are some terrible consequences to face. But who is who?
1. Accident Prone

Switching Adversaries

---General Ramblings

By: Kandice & Gabby

Disclaimer: we don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters that you recognize. The plot is only ours. I'm sick of these disclaimers so this is the only one you will see.

Spoilers: Oh...first five books.

Timeline: This is at the end of Harry's sixth year, so there **will** be spoilers. However, I have a thing against Sirius being dead, so that lil' part never happened. J

---Chapter One: Accident-Prone

"Oh what's the point?!" Harry thought to himself as he held two dry leaves of Devil's Snare above his cauldron. "It's supposed to be a clear blue...not a thick green color."

It was two weeks until the end of Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and as Harry had gotten an "O" in Potions for his O.W.L.s, he still had to take Potions class. Sometimes he wished that he had not decided that he wanted to be an auror once he got out of Hogwarts.

He thought back on last year during that meeting where Professor McGonagall had asked him what his plans for the future were. He had said that he wanted to be an auror. Why, oh why, didn't he say Quidditch player?

He had been incredibly surprised the summer after fifth year when he had received his results. He had gotten all the O.W.L.s that McGonagall had told him about. So this was why he was sitting in a dungeon staring at some rather nasty looking goo in front of him.

He glanced over at Hermione's cauldron and not surprisingly, it sparkled a clear blue. Harry then looked to the right and saw his least favorite person in the world smirking back at him.

Draco Malfoy's potion was also a shining clear blue color, as was Pansy Parkinson's. Harry looked back at his own potion feeling much more annoyed than he had before. In a resigned sort of way, he dropped the leaves into his cauldron. The potion gave a slight hiss and then turned light blue. 

Harry stared at it for a minute in surprise then grabbed the last ingredient, unicorn hair, and let it fall into the cauldron. He mixed it and it turned the clear blue that it was meant to be.

Harry looked over at Malfoy again. This time, however the Slytherin had his attention focused on something going on in the front of the class. Harry followed his gaze and saw that Neville Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor, had walked into the dungeon looking very nervous.

Harry grabbed a clear flask, filled it with his potion, wrote down his name and went to the front of the class to set the flask down on Professor Snape's desk.

Neville peeked into the dungeon then walked towards the Potions Master slowly. When he got to the desk, he handed Snape a note.

"Thi-this...is fr-from, uh...P-p-professor Flitwick. He said to...wait for an answer." Neville mumbled.

Snape opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and just grabbed the note and opened it.

Neville looked down as his robes and took a piece of lint off. He decided to drop it but looked around for a trash bin. When he couldn't find one, he dropped it into the cauldron just as Harry set the flash full of his potion on Snape's desk.

"Hello Nev-" he began, but was quickly cut off by a loud explosion, which caused everyone in the class to look up at the front of the dungeon. 

However, not much could be seen, as the most of the place was now full of smoke.

"Well, seems Longbottom has done it again." Everyone looked at the Pansy, and then noticed Neville, who was cowering by the door looking extremely frightened. Goyle, who surprised everyone by getting an "O" in Potions grunted his agreement.

"Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously.

When no one answered, she grabbed her wand and muttered a spell. The smoke automatically disappeared and most of the class gasped when they saw that both Harry and Snape were now lying unconscious on the floor.

"I- I didn't mean t-to-" Neville began but was cut off by Hermione running up to Harry with a worried look.

The door abruptly opened and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore strode in with a look of mild amusement and alertness.

He gave a small sigh and looked at the class after he finished observing his Potions teacher and one of his students laying on the floor out cold. "Would someone please explain what has happened?" he asked in a polite manner and then glanced over at Neville.

Draco folded his hands neatly on his desk. When no one said anything he put on a smirk and looked up at the old wizard. "You see, Headmaster. Longbottom here, being the idiot that he is, decided to add a little bit of his robes to Professor Snape's Jiffies Potion, and it exploded."

"A Jiffies Potion." Dumbledore repeated. "Very well, Mr. Thomas, would you mind going up to the Hospital Wing and informing Madame Pomphrey that she has two new patients?" 

Dean Thomas nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the class in the hushed dungeons. 

A couple of minutes later, the school nurse appeared looking a bit stressed out. "Albus, what did Potter do **now**?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "That will be explained to you by Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger up in the Hospital Wing."

"What?" Draco demanded as he stood up. "I have classes, Headmaster."

"Yes, so does Ms. Granger, but as I do not see her complaining, I assume that things will be fine if you miss ten minutes of class." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that I will personally go to Professor McGonagall and explain to her why it is that you are late."

While Madam Pomphrey drew up two stretchers for Snape and Harry, Hermione glanced at Dumbledore, and then followed the nurse and her two patients out of the dungeon. 

The blonde wizard glared at Dumbledore, grabbed his supplies then stormed out after them.

"As for all of you," Dumbledore added. "Class is dismissed." And with that the Headmaster walked out.

"Poor Draco." Pansy said as she gathered her things. "He's missing Transfiguration because a stupid mudblood doesn't know how to tell a story."

"Pansy, shut the hell up." Lavender Brown snapped.

"What?" the Slytherin girl sniffed. "All anyone has to say is 'Longbottom' and that's the story. Everybody knows that no matter where he goes he's accident-prone. Even if he was in a padded room, without a wand, he'd find a way to blow himself up."

"Turpin!" Parvati Patil yelled with her wand pointed at Pansy.

Suddenly the witch at the receiving end up the spell screamed when a wart developed on the tip of her nose that held a sing long hair.

All the Gryffindors burst out laughing at this sight while Pansy ran out of the room screaming.

Parvati shrugged. "Lavender **did** warn her." 

That evening Harry woke up to find himself in the Hospital Wing. "Not again." He groaned, trying to remember what happened but only remembering a big explosion and blackness.

More swiftly than Harry could have thought possible, Madam Pomphrey bustled up to him with a look of irritation. "Good! You've awoken. Potter also just woke up a couple of minutes ago. Now stay here. Do not get out of this bed."

And she quickly disappeared out of the Hospital Wing. After a minute Harry looked around the Hospital Wing when someone grabbed him by the throat and pushed him down onto the bed. Harry opened his eyes to find his own face glaring down at him.

"Potter! Get out of my body this instant!" said Harry's voice.

Harry pushed himself off the bed and ran to a mirror to find Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts staring back at him with an expression of utter horror.

He turned back to himself and glared. "Who are you?!" he demanded with Snape's cold and silky voice.

"Oh Potter, do think for once!" 

Harry stared at the person that just this morning had been him and realization hit him. 

"You have got to be kidding me." 


	2. Agreement

**---General Ramblings**

**Author's Note**: -bursts into tears- Merciful Zeus! You all love me! You really love me! Seriously though, I'm like in shock that I got 15 reviews for my first chapter. (As you can tell this doesn't happen often for me) So...wow, I have to thank you all so much! And that is why...I'm posting this sooner than I was planning on doing so. (See? Reviews really **do** help you guys get a chapter up sooner!)

**Starbeam13** - Congratulations on being my first reviewer! -grins- Thanks you and I hope you continue to enjoy my fic!

**Frozenfemale** - I love the name. Lol. And well, here's the answer to your question...

**Mirroredbeauty** - Hm...never been called a genius before. Wel, there was that once when I just wouldn't shut up and finally I said something smart and someone said that I was "pure genius, really" but I think that was sarcasm. -Lol-

**Risi** - Heehee. Thanks!

**Jeanne** - Oh, it will be. PLENTY of fun. -evil grin-

**Muggle77** - wow, you're still laughing? I didn't think I was that funny. But thanks!

Misato-Chan003 - And I love you! -Lol.- 

**Monkeys! - **Yes, I know I went quite fast with the first chapter, but there was a reason behind that. I didn't want to spend like three or four chapters saying that there was an accident in potions something blew up, chaos ensues. 'Cos if I explained **exactly** how I wanted to, you'd get bored by the fourth chapter. Lol. I tried not to make it that noticeable but oh well. No one's perfect. Glad you like the story!

**Dawneb** - Yes, believe it or not, I **did** think about everything that you said before I started writing this and I learned that there are many things much simpler that writing this fic. Like, climbing the Sears Tower with only a fork. ;-) And I think I did figure out exactly what I needed to do after much thinking -I'm in need of more brain cells now- So I hope you agree with how I write this, and thanks for your input, I love it when my readers have something to say or try and help me make the story better. Thanks!

**Becki** - Yeah, I can't wait to see where I take this either. Lol.

**Anora** - I agree!

**Façade** - It is. It's like...horrible. I would like...kill me. Lol. But when I was thinking of ideas I was like, "Hmm...what are two great enemies?" and originally I thought about Harry and Draco, but that's been done. (The Draco Trilogy." I think it's  one of the best fics around.) So I'm like oo! Harry and Snape! They also despire each other with firey passions. Lol.

**bluebird161221 - **You like my plot? Yay! Actually, I'm in a rather odd mood and I have another fic where Draco and Sirius switch bodies except that it's like...the timelines are....well, you should check it out. It's quite interesting. Lol.

**Jess** - Yes, I probably **would** run away screaming, but that wouldn't do me any good anyway because...well, since your in Snape's body...you're running in it. Lol. That's rather confusing. But do you catch my drift?

**Savi2070** - LOL! Yes, it is good to express your feelings. Haha. I'm glad you like!

**Liz** - I'm so sorry! I just really dislike slash (unless it's Willow/Tara) so if you want, I suppose I could write a slash fic for you, Lol. But no way on the hellmouth will this fic be slash. Thanks for reading and reviewing though! 

**Them Girl** - Here I am...writing more. Lol.

**Shellie** - Hey girl! I'm glad you love this. And also, the Lonquins must strike again!

**Lady Lightening** - I hope so. :D

**Allison Lightening** - Thanks!

**Ice Lupus** - Wow. I'm honored! I've never gotten a death threat before! Lol. But yay! I'm glad that you've found this story! So I choose...a?

**NotQuiteFamous** - Freaky Friday? Wow, that movie just sounds horrible. Lol. To me, it's just...ugh.

**Entilza** - Okay, when I first read your review, I was almost positive that yu said, "Good! Perhaps you two will get some insight on each other" and I was like, "Well...Gabby and I know each other quite well. I mean, we've never met but we talk plenty." And then I finally read it correctly and I was like, "Oh." Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Cherry** - Yeah! I wrote my own! Urg, well the thing is I'm in the middle of moving across two states. From Illinois to Colorado. And my internet will be down for at least a month. So this will probably be my last chapter until my birthday or something. My birthday is September 8th which is exactly a month after we move. So I'm quitebusy with the packing of boxes and stuff. So don't go tapping your foot at me! Lol. Nah, thanks for the revirew, and I'll try and update it at the library or something. Or hopefully I'll be able to get my cable up soon and I won't have to go to the library, which I'm not sure even exists, to get on the internet.

Holy Hell! Okay, reviews alone took up two pages, which is amazing. So yay! Onto Chapter Two!

---Chapter Two: Agreement 

"No, I'm not kidding you Potter," Snape spat.  
  
Harry looked at Snape, shocked at the sharpness in his voice.  
  
"Well it's not my fault!" Harry stated in a cold voice.  
  
"I assume it was Longbottom. All he needs to do is walk into a classroom and suddenly it looks as if World War II had fought there." Snape muttered, now look out the Hospital Wing door every couple of minutes.  
  
"Professor, what are you doing?" Harry demanded.

"Dumbledore will be here soon. Didn't you listen to-" he shook his head in disgust. "No, I suppose you didn't. Harry Potter is much to important to listen to anyone."  
  
Harry managed to stand still and not show any emotion. He didn't want Snape to have the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten "The Great Happy Potter" angry. That would only fuel him to say something else. 

They were both obviously in foul moods so it would do nothing to yell at each other. Snape would just end up giving him a detention or- Harry put on a smirk and watched as his body began pacing.

No, Snape couldn't give him detention.

  
  


"So how'd it go?" Ron asked as Hermione walked back into the common room.  
  
"Well, Malfoy tried to convince Dumbledore that Neville was trying to kill Snape."Hermioen then added almost as an after thought, "And he made some rather nasty comments before Dumbledore arrived as well."  
  
"That evil prat. I'll kill him I will."

  
"Neville?"  
  
"Yes, Neville." Ron said, clearly peeved about something. "Of course not! For someone so smart you can be quite dumb sometimes."  
  
Hermione looked at him with a hurt look and then headed over to the couch. She picked up a pillow and put it on her lap.  
  
"Of course Dumbledore didn't believe him. Which is a good thing. So then I told Dumbledore my side of the story and he let us go," she stated while playing with some fringes on the pillow.  
  
"So when's he getting back?" Ron questioned plopping down next to Hermione.  
  


Hermione shrugged, still playing with the pillow that she was holding. "Tomorrow hopefully."  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. You aren't dumb. I'm just a bit annoyed with the fact that no one cared to inform me until you got back from Dumbledore's."

Hermione glanced at Ron. Instead of hurt showing on her face as it did before, Hermione now looked quite irritated. "Ron Weasley, give me a break! Was the school supposed to go off running to find and tell you that there was an accident?"

"No, but-"

But Hermione cut him off. "If Dumbledore had thought that it was serious, you'd have been notified promptly. He knows that you two are best friends. Obviously it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Well I-"

"It was just a stupid little explosion and because they were right next to it, they got knocked unconscious. That's it."

This was getting tiresome. By this time, Snape had stopped pacing and they were now both glaring at each other. 

"I'm quite sorry to intrude on this little staring contest." Came Dumbledore's voice from the door. 

Harry and Snape but promptly turns and found that the Headmaster was standing about four feet away with Madam Pomphrey close by.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, getting a bit nervous.

"How are you feeling, Severus?"

All of a sudden, the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open and Madam Hooch ran in looking furious. "Poppy!" 

Madam Pomphrey swiftly focused her attention on her enraged co-worker. "Yes?"

"I must ask you to come down to the Quidditch Pitch as quickly as possible." Madam Hooch glared at the floor for a moment. "There seems to have been an accident."

"What happened?" asked Harry, forgetting that he was in the body of Severus Snape.

"Severus, yes, you should come as well, it seems someone has tried to curse Mr. Malfoy. Instead, the curse hit the broomstick, and he fell about eighty feet." Madam Hooch explained, still looking quite infuriated by the events.

It was perhaps thankful that Snape interrupted him, or else some words that would get the teacher's suspicions may have erupted from his mouth, followed by some laughter.

"Professor Snape!" Harry looked at him with a questioning look. "I need to speak with you."

Just as Harry was about to reply with something along the lines of "no." he decided against it and nodded. "Very well, Potter. Come to my office at eight tonight."

And with that, Harry left the Hospital Wing with a swoosh of Snape's cloak, leaving Dumbledore and Snape in the Hospital Wing alone.

 "Harry, how are you feeling?" the Headmaster asked, his usual calm demeanor a bit exasperating to Severus.

"I'm quite well, Headmaster. And now I think I shall be leaving." Snape said, uncaring if Dumbledore got suspicious or not. 

Snape really did not want to spend another day at the hospital wing, and he knew that Dumbledore had ways of knowing the truth. It's not that Severus thought that Dumbledore wouldn't help. It was just the fact that he didn't want help.

Of course he also didn't want Potter in his body. 

"Harry, is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm quite well, thank you." 

Snape had to get out of there. Now. Without saying another word, he quickly walked out of the hospital wing.

Dumbledore watched the doors for a minute then headed out with a sigh.

"Uh, could someone please tell me what happened?" Harry asked, staring down at the unconscious form of Draco Malfoy. 

It took quite a bit of Harry's self control not to point and start laughing hysterically at the boy. Someone had tried to curse him. "Imagine that." Harry thought to himself once again trying to withhold a grin.

"Someone tried to curse him from the stands." Said a girl that had just come up from behind them. She had blonde hair and was wearing the Slytherin Quidditch robes while carrying her broom. "At least that's what we saw. A flash of light, I mean and the next second, Malfoy was falling at least fifty feet or so."

Harry, Madam Hooch and Madam Pomphrey turned to the girl.

"And you are..." Harry began.

The girl gave him an odd look. "Kai Devlin, Professor."

The nurse and Quidditch instructor sent inquiring looks at Harry and then looked back at Kai. 

"Ah yes, Ms. Devlin. Uh...excuse my lack of memory at the moment. Did you, uh, happen to see who the person behind the curse was?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay. Malfoy will have to be taken to the Hospital Wing in that case."

"Yes, obviously." Madam Hooch said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Professor. Is that all you have to say?"

"Well...I have to go." And Harry gave a slight nod and headed back to the castle ignoring the couple of stares of confusion from the Slytherin Quidditch team, a teacher and a nurse.

Just as he was entering the castle he heard that girl, Kai, say, "Snape's gone mad. I knew it."


	3. It's not working

**Switching Adversaries**

**By:** Kandice

**Author's Note:** I'm baaaaack!!! -excitement- Meaning, I've moved, and I've gotten my internet back up and all and *that* is good for everyone who likes my story! So without any further ado, I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews, they're my inspiration, and here it is...Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: It's not working...**

Harry rushed down into the dungeons slightly pleased that he had made Snape look bad. That girl, Kai, who he had never ever heard of, thought her Head of House was a loon. Madam Hooch possibly thought the potions master had accidentally drank a potion instead of his coffee, and Madam Pomphrey definitely would be wondering if he had gotten a bump on the head and if she had made a wise choice in letting him out of the hospital wing.

            "Potter, hurry up. I don't wish to be in you body longer than need be." Growled Snape from his position in front of his office door.

            Harry rolled his eyes but quickened his pace and finally came up to his own body and the door to Snape's office.

            "Well...open it. You were in such a hurry for me to get here but you don't even-"

            "Potter, I ask you to hold your tongue and wait for me to finish what I say. So open the door, because it only opens if I touch it-"

            "Then why aren't you opening it?" Harry demanded in annoyance. "You're telling me this, but I really could care less, Professor."

            They glared at each other for a couple of minutes.

            "What did I tell you about interrupting me?" Snape asked coldly. "Now, I'm telling you this because if you haven't noticed, I'm you. I hope that even you can figure out the rest on your own."

            Harry almost smacked himself. Yes, he understood now. He put his hand to the door and pushed it open while turning the knob. Snape pushed past him, so Harry followed in and took a seat on the chair in front of the desk.

            Snape went directly behind his desk and opened a cabinet, which had been hidden a second before. 

"A glamour." Harry thought. "Only people who know where it is can see it."

The real potions master began looking through various potions that stood behind the cabinet door while Harry looked around the room at nothing in particular. He just had a feeling that he didn't want Snape to see him looking through his stuff.

"Why don't we just tell Professor Dumbledore? I'm sure he'd be able to fix-" Harry was cut off.

"The Headmaster would without a doubt find some way to get us out of this situation, yes. However, I can fix this problem right now with a little remedial potion I have." Snape continued looking through the flasks full of colorful droughts, serums, and other assorted potions. "It's a potion used to revert one to their true form."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Will it work?"

Snape glanced over his shoulder at Harry with a look of pure displeasure. "Unlike your potions, Potter, mine won't kill the drinker."

"I am dead serious. He was acting really weird. I've been telling you for years that Snape's lost his marbles." Kai Devlin said as she walked into the castle followed by her fellow Slytherin quidditch players and some students who had been watching the game.

"He was talking strangely and looked a bit nervous too." Added Thomas Nott, a Slytherin 6th year.

Blaise Zabini appeared in front of them from a corridor leading down to the dungeons. She flipped her long brownish-reddish hair and smiled when she saw her friends. "Is Draco alright?"

"Pomphrey said that he'll be fine." Pansy Parkinson replied as she appeared from amidst all the students that were following Kai's lead.

"Did anyone see who tried to curse him?" asked a student from the crowd.

"Probably a Gryffindor." Pansy replied. "Most likely Potter or one of his tag-alongs."

"It isn't Potter's style. Besides, I heard he's in the Hospital Wing." Kali contradicted while examining her white painted nails. "Come on."

The group moved on and  Blaise fell into step with Kai.

"Actually." The red-head said to the blonde. "There's something really suspicious going on."

Kai raised an eyebrow and glanced at Blaise with an enquiring look.

"I was down at Snape's office a couple of minutes ago-"

"Wow! That is just so odd!" Pansy exclaimed sarcastically.

Kai rolled her eyes and pushed Pansy behind her back into the group of students who were listening to the conversation. She looked back to Blaise. "Go on."

"Thanks." Blaise continued. "So I was down there 'cos I needed some ingredients, and suddenly at the end of the hall I see Harry Potter standing there. So I decided to see what he was going to do-"

"-and?" inquired Pansy, once again next to Kai, who again pushed her into the other Slytherins, where Pansy muttered, "Who does Devlin think she is? God!"

"A 7th year, hon." Kai called over her shoulder to Pansy then looked back at the red-head motioning with her hand to continue.

"-and so I waited for about two minutes, when Snape appeared. He walked over to Potter and they argued for a minute or something, then he opened the door and followed Potter in."

Kai continued looking at Blaise as if telling her to continue. When Blaise nodded her head to show that she was done, the blonde looked at Thomas and a couple of others before sighing. "I hate to state the obvious, but something is going on."

"You think so?!" asked an enraged Harry. He glared at the empty flask in his hand to Snape, who stood behind the desk. "You said the potion would work!"

"I just said it wouldn't kill you." Snape replied calmly, although eh also looked quite angry, if not a bit confused.

"Well, that's just great. I'm *still* you, though!"

"I assure you that you are not the only unhappy person in this room right now. So-"

They both looked over at the  door as a knock could be heard. Harry looked at Snape, who waved his wand and the potions quickly disappeared along with the the cabinet.

"Well, get the door, Potter."

Harry nodded. He was slightly irked by Snape ordering him around, but he stood up and opened the door.

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry exclaimed nervously and closed the door slightly. "How are you?"

The transfiguration teacher gave him an odd look. "I'm quite well, Severus. Have you seen Potter?"

Harry remained silent for a minute then when McGonagall continued to stare at him, he nodded. "Ah...ah, yes. He's here."

"Where?"

"Ah...in my office." Harry bit his lip. "I was helping him with...remedial potions."

"I see." McGonagall pushed open the door to find Snape-as-Harry looking very annoyed. He glared at Harry then looked up at McGonagall. "Hello, Professor."

Harry glanced at Snape and McGonagall then took a seat behind the desk. "Potter, what did you do with the potion?"

Snape glowered at Harry but after a second held up the empty flask which Harry had drank out of. "I drank it."


	4. Consuming Darkness

**---General Ramblings**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! You all should do it again after this chapter, savvy? 

---Chapter Four: Consuming Darkness

"Potter, did you just say you drank the potion?" McGonagall asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes, Professor Snape gave it to me- so I drank it." Snape smiled at Harry with a nasty glint in his eyes.

Harry understood the look. As long as Snape had to be trapped in body, he would make him look bad. Fine. Two could play at that game. The potions teacher would not get away with giving Harry a bad reputation without getting burned himself. The boy who lived would make sure of it.

"Well that's a bit stupid, don't you think, Potter?" The headmistress stated looking from Snape to Harry and back. "Why would you drink a potion just because someone gave it to you?"

"I wasn't thinking, Professor." Snape replied innocently.

"Well obviously you weren't thinking. Honestly! I-"

Harry cut off the transfiguration teacher. "It is solely my fault. I handed the boy the flask and didn't even think what would happen. If Potter dies, I'll claim full responsibility."

"You will not!" Snape exclaimed with dawning comprehension of what Harry was doing.

"I insist, Potter. It will be all my fault. However, you should not worry. I'm sure you will not die." Harry retorted with a smug look.

"Listen Po- rofessor, I do not blame you if I die. If I get killed, I'm sure it will be nobody's fault but my own stupidity." Snape shot back.

Harry laughed. "But you're a smart boy! I don't think you should think so low of yourself! Trust me, I will claim responsibility for death, and no hard feelings, agreed?"

By this point, McGonagall was looking back and forth between them like they were in the middle of playing a tennis game. The look on her face was a range of confusion, to horror. She straightened up as the teacher and student finally settled on glaring at each other once again.

She cleared her throat and look at Snape with only little traces of confusion left on her face. "Potter, the headmaster would like to see you in his office immediately and Severus, I would like to remind you there will be a teacher meeting tomorrow morning in the lounge. Come on, Potter."

Harry didn't care anymore what Snape told him. He was going to go to Dumbledore and tell him what was going on. Being stuck in the body fo his least favorite Professor for three days wasn't fun. It was horrible. He would also be damned if Snape took his finals for him. Knowing the slime ball, he would fail everything just to show how much hatred he had for Potter.

The three days he had already endured were somewhere between annoying, deathly boring, confusing, and amusing. The second day, he had washed his hair and put it up in a ponytail only to see Snape walk into the classroom a couple of hours later with the rest of his Gryffindor class and look livid with fury. Yes, that had been fun. Just to get the Professor's anger up even more, he thought aloud that he had decided to get a haircut while all the students were mixing up their potions.

Yes, he had caused quite a bit of chaos for Snape, but it was self-defense. From everything that he had heard in the teacher's lounge and from passing students, Snape had also been amusing himself by making life for Potter a bit of a joke. When he had spoken to Dumbledore on that first day , he demanded that candy be outlawed inside the castle. Dumbledore willingly did so with a chuckle and a mischievous glittering of his eyes.

The day after, not only had the school been quite annoyed with this rule, Harry heard Draco Malfoy saying, "If I catch who came up with this idiotic rule, I'll throw them into a bottomless pit." Usually that wouldn't have bothered Harry, but Lucius Malfoy's head had appeared in Snape's fireplace later that evening and asked him why his son had contacted him to install the bottomless pit back on the Malfoy grounds. 

And even worse, he had driven Hagrid to the point of tears when he started insulting Fwoopers one day in class.

It wasn't quite so easy for Harry to make Snape look bad because everyone already disliked him. SO far the only thing had been washing his hair and as he walked down the halls nearing Dumbledore's office he wondered if he really should give Snape a haircut. That would just be masterful. He would quite possibly end up dead in the long run, but from his point of view, it seemed worth it because after all, he had argued, in front of McGonagall, that the death of Harry Potter would be the fault of none other than the Hogwarts Potions Master. Bloody genius.

Harry grinned as he said the password to the Headmaster's office and went up the stairs. He was still smiling manically when he stepped into the round office. Dumbledore welcomed him and secretly took in that his potions teacher looked a bit insane. He didn't want to question what was the occasion for fear that maybe he had killed a first year for being too curious about a potion ingredient. The old wizard quickly let that thought go although he couldn't help but chuckle slightly causing Harry to give him a strange look.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry sat down in a comfortably squishy chintz armchair that Dumbledore seemed to like and always appeared wherever the Headmaster went. He'd question the chintz armchair fetish later. 

"Severus, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore questioned kindly.

"No, I'm Harry Potter."

Dumbledore gave the teacher a worried look. "Perhaps you have come to ask for some rest? I'm sure Minerva would be kind enough to take your classes tomorrow, or even I would be glad to do so if-"

Harry was tempted to just go with Dumbledore's assumed story that Snape was sick, but decided against it even though it was surely an entertaining thought.

"No, Professor. Three days ago, when there was a huge explosion in the dungeons, Professor Snape and I somehow switched bodies." Harry explained.

"And did you nor Professor Snape not notice this switch until today?" Dumbledore asked slowly trying to get the teacher in front of him to snap out of a possible hallucination.

 "No. Well, yes, we did. I wanted to come straight for you, but Professor Snape said he had a potion that would help-" Harry took a breath. "-but it didn't do anything and we're still each other so I decided you should probably know."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding and his expression immediately changed from amused to deeply concerned. "Harry, this is bad news. What potion did you take?"

Harry shrugged. "It was a remedial potion. I'm not sure."

"That could be one of twenty-three different remedial potions. I must know which one. What color was it? Do you remember?"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it thinking back. "I think it was a blue-ish color. But I'm not sure though."

"If it is blue then my guess is that you'll be stuck in each others bodies for perhaps three to four weeks longer than originally intended. So I would say that in a month the potion would wear off." Dumbledore looked at Harry with worry etched in his face again. "Harry, you are not-"

Harry suddenly felt a searing pain in his arm and started gasping in Dumbledore's office looking up with wide eyes. "Professor- it- it- my arm"

As Harry flew off the arm chair, Dumbledore easily caught him and on the opposite side of the castle Severus Snape, in the body of Harry Potter went blind with pain that instantly and without warning exploded in his head. He fell to the ground and was consumed by the welcoming darkness.


	5. Cheers

Switching Adversaries—  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all the reviewers. I'd usually answer individually, so please forgive me but I happen to be at school on my free period. (That last three hours. –yawn-) I'm trying to avoid writer's block at all costs but I don't know how well that'll go for me. So just hang in there 'cos I've decided that I should stop not updating stories for months at a time and instead I'm down to every month I'll update my stories. Once again, I'm not sure how that'll go and In the Phoenix's Eyes seems to be coming along nicely. It has a plot and everything...now I just have to remember it. –plug- So you all should read it. It's Buffy/Harry Potter, though. So if that interests anyone...okay, I'll stop. Also, I noticed that I have a thing with including the word "kleptomaniac" in my fanfics. It's weird. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
--Chapter 5: Cheers  
  
"Harry," called a girl's voice. Snape turned around and groaned at the exploding pain in his head as he shifted.  
  
"I think he's waking up," another voice said.  
  
"Harry..." the girl's voice once again called.  
  
"Leave me alone," mumbled Snape as he once again shifted and covered himself with the soft blanket that he just noticed had been covering him. He really didn't want to open his eyes. Opening his eyes would mean bright sunlight and peppy Gryffindors and he really wasn't in the mood. Snape wanted nothing more than a nice cup of tea.  
  
He lay there for another moment and thought about tea. He really wanted tea. Lipton would be nice. Any tea would work fine, really. Then it hit him. He would have to get up out of bed in order to get the tea.  
  
Snape opened one sleepy eye and took in the bright white color of the walls and the figures of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Snape squinted at the boy and groggily announced, "Your head is on fire."  
  
"What?" said the flaming boy.  
  
Another figure bustled in and headed straight toward Snape, who promptly flew off the bed that he was on.  
  
"Potter!" said the lady that Snape recognized as Pomphrey. "You're awake, finally."  
  
Then it struck the Professor. He was in the Hospital Wing. Why he was there wasn't too clear but thinking back his head suddenly stung lightly. That was it, he got a blasted headache and his head split open last night. Bloody perfect.  
  
"Can you speak, Potter?" came Madame Pomphrey's nagging voice again.  
  
Ron coughed lightly. "Er – he seems kinda disoriented."  
  
The nurse narrowed her eyes at Ron. "Yes, I seem to have noticed. Run along, don't you two have class?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Come on, Ron. We have Potions. Professor Snape is going to be mad."  
  
Ron made sure Madame Pomphrey was out of hearing range and grumbled, "Snape's a git."  
  
The two quickly walked out of the Hospital Wing and headed down the corridors into the dungeons with their books.  
  
"What do yo think happened?" Ron inquired.  
  
The bushy haired brunette sighed. "His scar, Ron. Isn't it obvious? I mean, Harry isn't the kind of person that would just randomly fall asleep in the common room."  
  
"Maybe he's a kleptomaniac?"  
  
"No, Ron. A kleptomaniac is someone who has an obsessive impulse to steal regardless of economic need." Hermione explained patiently.  
  
"Well...oh, I thought it was-"  
  
"I know what you thought. V-voldemort –oh, grow up, Ron- probably just...I don't know, maybe he was just being really evil at the moment."  
  
Ron snorted as they paused outside the Potions classroom. "Because, you know, he's usually such a lovely guy."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. "I'm sorry that we're late, Professor."  
  
Harry looked up as his best friends walked in without him -er- without Snape. "It's fine Her- Ms. Granger. Where's Potter?"  
  
"He's in the hospital wing." Ron replied coldly. "So he won't be in class today."  
  
Harry looked alarmed. "Why is he in the Hospital Wing?"  
  
A snicker came from the back of the room. "He probably fell off his broom, again," Draco Malfoy whispered without keeping his voice down.  
  
The Slytherins all laughed at the comment while the Gryffindors glares at him and his housemates.  
  
"Malfoy, shut up." Harry glared at the blonde boy who now looked very taken aback and rather speechless. "What happened to Potter?"  
  
Ron glared at him. "We don't know. He's in the Hospital Wing."  
  
Harry-as-Snape was getting annoyed at Ron's bluntness. "Everyone, stay here. I will be back." He stormed out of the room and was heard faintly by Hermione muttering, "If he's killed me, I'll kill him."  
  
Everyone went back to their potions but was also talking to one another wondering why Harry Potter's visit to the Hospital Wing meant so much to the Head of Slytherin. Draco was now looking annoyed and no one in his house dared to say something for fear that he would yell at them.  
  
Neville looked up from his potion at Hermione. "What happened to Harry?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and whispered so that the Slytherins wouldn't hear. "We don't know. He was just fell unconscious in the common room last night so we took him to the hospital wing. He woke up and he should be fine."  
  
"I hope so." Seamus looked at Ron and gave him an odd look. "What are you looking at your cauldron like that for, mate?"  
  
Ron looked up faintly red. "Harry said my head was on fine."  
  
Dean and Seamus burst out laughing at that and Hermione gave Ron a half sympathetic and half annoyed look. "Ron, he was out of it and he just woke up. Don't worry."  
  
"Maybe I should dye it brown," Ron muttered.  
  
The door opened again and Kai Devlin appeared with a cup of coffee and looking a little tired. Her blonde hair showed off clearly that she had woken up only five or ten minutes ago at the most. She looked over at the class while taking up a sip from the cup in her hand. The girl walked over to Snape's desk and threw herself into the chair spilling most of the steaming coffee onto herself. The coffee however disappeared a minute later as she mumbled a spell and took another sip from her cup.  
  
"Snape told me to keep an eye on you guys," she mumbled into her cup.  
  
Draco coughed. "You're asleep, Devlin. How do you plan on keeping an eye on us."  
  
Kai waved the cup in her hand around. "But I have coffee. Now get to work, 'cos...Snape really didn't look happy when he stormed by and demanded I come in here and make sure none of ya'll escape."  
  
The students continued staring at her as she sighed and started looking through Snape's things indifferently. They wateched the girl for a moment in amusement but quickly went back to finishing their potions- or in Ron and Hermione's case- or starting them.  
  
***  
  
Harry stormed out of the classroom and went through the halls to the Hospital Wing where he ran in to find Dumbledore speaking with Madame Pomphrey and himself lying in bed looking very annoyed. When Snape saw Harry his annoyance level increased and he almost lunged himself at him but got stuck in the blankets and covers and he didn't manage anything other then falling off the bed again.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry demanded of his transformed Potions teacher, not remembering that Pomphrey did not in fact know of what was going on. "I thought you killed me!"  
  
Dumbledore coughed and the Nurse simply gave HarrySnape a weird look far too used to the idea that Snape was one brick short of a load. If she honestly took the time to think through her thoughts on Severus Snape from his behavior in the past week, she would have thought that not only was he a few screws loose, but whole machinery parts were just shutting down here and these inside the man's head. The fact that he just yelled at Potter with the words, "I thought you killed me," just flew over her head and she decided to ignore it and just smile.  
  
Snape ignored Harry and just glared at him. "I would like some tea."  
  
Pomphrey smiled at him and went away to fetch the tea.  
  
"Harry, Severus, this is a problem," the headmaster pointed out.  
  
Snape gave the man a pointed look and didn't even care that the man had somehow figured out what was wrong.. "Did it take you half the night to figure that one out, Albus?"  
  
Harry noted that those words sounded weird coming out of his mouth.  
  
Dumbledore simply smiled. "Yes, I was awake until one in the morning."  
  
Had not been such a tense situation; Harry had the feeling that he would have laughed.  
  
Snape sighed. "Dumbledore, do you have any ideas on how to fix this?"  
  
The old man's smile faded but the twinkling in his eyes remained as if laughing at the Professor-turned-boy. "Not the slightest notion, in fact, Severus. However, considering the potion both of you took, the effects will last until early July."  
  
Snape got a look of disgust. "I have to be Potter until July?!"  
  
"Oh yeah, because I'm going to love being you until then." Harry said with a glare. "He's going to mess up my O.W.L.s, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore abruptly turned serious. "We cannot speak now and not here, however after dinner tonight, if you two would come to my office, there is quite a few things that me must talk about. Harry, I suggest you go back to class. Severus, you will be released when Poppy sees fit."  
  
With that, Dumbledore left. After a glare at each other, Harry also disappeared out of the hospital wing and Snape dropped back into the bed.  
  
"Just brilliant," he muttered. 


End file.
